The Musician and the Artist
by Shizuka Usagi
Summary: They shared a love for the arts, were misunderstood, and wanted to prove that Nobodies did have hearts. Demyx & Namine.


**The Musician and the Artist**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Naminé drew slow, careful strokes in her sketchbook. Then she paused. Leaning back in her chair, she held her drawing at arm's length. After a moment of observation, seemingly satisfied, she continued again. The drawing was very important to her, for it had someone very special.

The white walls of the plain room were covered with her various drawings. There were pictures of Sora and his friends along with others that were contained in his memories. There were mostly of Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy: those most precious to him. Others had Axel and Roxas. Most of all there was…

Naminé blushed. Just thinking about him made her feel warm and fuzzy. Yes, you read right. Feel. Everyone believed that Nobodies didn't have feelings or hearts. That their emotions were fabricated. But that was far from the truth. Not only did she believe this, but her valued one as well.

Their… relationship was an interesting one. No one knew about it—no one but themselves. They weren't even sure how it began. But there was one thing she did know.

She didn't want it to end.

Their relationship supported her belief that Nobodies did have feelings and emotions. She even began to wonder if Heartless were really heartless?

Why else would pink cores rise from their souls when Sora defeated them?

Naminé thought that Nobodies were who they were because they were incomplete.

She believed that powerful emotion could make Nobodies feel complete—the emotion that is love.

What is love, you may ask. It is the need to protect someone precious to you no matter what the cost. It is the need to make the other person feel like they are worth something. It is the need to make someone feel like they are somebody.

That is the difference between a human and a Nobody.

Nobodies have forgotten what the meaning is to love. All they have left in there hearts is emptiness and pain. They believe the only way to make themselves complete is by destroying others and opening the door to darkness—otherwise known as Kingdom Hearts.

What they don't know is that Kingdom Hearts is light. And light will always prevail over darkness.

The two always met behind the Organization's back. She would be drawing as usual, pretending that it was just another day. While in her heart, she secretly waited anxiously for him to come.

Suddenly, she would sense a portal, opening up behind her. The person would step out and wrap his arms around her in a fond hug. She would giggle softly so DiZ wouldn't hear. He would give her his trademark grin and sit next to her, whilst she showed him the pictures she drew that day.

She would listen to the new songs he wrote. His sapphire eyes would glitter in delight, glad that someone appreciated his music. She would smile kindly and listen intently as he strummed passionately on his sitar until fatigue over took her. Then he would take her into his arms and sing her to sleep. On days when she missed him, she found herself humming to the lyrics of his favorite songs.

They also supported each other when they were feeling down. When he lost to Sora, Naminé would heal his wounds and listen patiently to him, complaining how they picked the wrong guy for the job. She helped him improve his confidence, lose his cowardice, and stick up for what he believed in—even if it wasn't in the Organization's best interest.

What is love, you may ask. It is the need to protect someone precious to you no matter what the cost. It is the need to make the other person feel like they are worth something. It is the need to make someone feel like they are somebody

Simply him being there comforted her. She loved the way he ran his hands through her hair. Or the way he assured her everything would be alright after a nightmare.

Right at this moment, he was with her. Naminé smiled and handed him her sketchbook, asking him of his opinion of her work. His serious expression eventually faded into one of a grin and he kissed her on the head in approval. Then he told her there was something important he had to tell her. He was going to have to fight Sora again in Atlantica. Naminé nodded solemnly for she knew there was nothing either of them could do about it.

"Please, be careful. Try not to hurt Sora too much, either. He may be the only one who can destroy the Organization. And then we can make our escape." She reminded.

"Don't worry. I won't." He assured her. "You be good, okay?"

"Naturally, Demy." Naminé replied giggling, using her nickname for him.

He just shook his head good-naturedly before leaving. Just then, Namine said shyly, "I love you."

His smile turned warm and he turned her chin toward him and gave her a chaste kiss. "I love you too, Nami. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Then he left in a portal of darkness, leaving Naminé alone, with solely her drawings as a reminder of him. However, his words would shelter her and bring about warmth that would last until he returned. It's funny how much a simple three worded, eight lettered, phrase could mean.

What is love, you may ask. It is the need to protect someone precious to you no matter what the cost. It is the need to make the other person feel like they are worth something. It is the need to make someone feel like they are somebody

.· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
**THE END**¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´ ×

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

-Shizuka


End file.
